


The Sky is Red (And It's Normal)

by AOS100



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Angst, He's probably a little OOC, I hate on Clark for a whole chapter, Implied Sexual Content, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara Danvers is Not Okay, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Very Anti Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOS100/pseuds/AOS100
Summary: A character study of Kara Zor-El Danvers and the thoughts in her head on the day Lex Luthor turns the sun red.The day Lex Luthor turned the sun red, Kara Zor-El Danvers was awestruck. Only for a moment. A 22-year-old Kara Danvers allows herself to be Kara Zor-El, for just a moment.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, this takes place two years before Season 1 and is on the day Lex turns the sun red based on the scene in Season 4, which I know, makes the timeline kind of messed up but I did a lot of math and since math is hard for me, I did it wrong so, I just did this. Chapter 1 is the main character study, Chapter 2 is where I hate on Clark, and Chapter 3 is the supercorp stuff. The time skip in chapter 3 is in Season 2 and after that, it's Canon Divergent. I have no beta, I do not own these characters, and I hope you enjoy!

The day Lex Luthor turned the sun red, Kara Zor-El Danvers was awestruck. Only for a moment. A 22-year-old Kara Danvers allows herself to be Kara Zor-El, for just a moment. 

She had just been visiting her cousin on the rare occasions they got to get together, this time in his apartment. Sadly, Lois had been out on a reporting assignment and Clark was still at work, so really she was just waiting for one of them to come back. It was then that chaos and commotion began to engulf the city she was still new to. She flicked on the TV and saw the news of Lex Luthor and his reign of terror over Metropolis as he attempted to take down Superman once again, though nobody knew his plans. Not until a beam of red was recorded to have been shot from a satellite just outside of Earth’s atmosphere, aimed at the sun. 

She was beginning to get more and more annoyed with the Luthor, having heard so much from Kal-El about how his once best friend became his worst enemy, attempting again and again to kill him. She thought about what the manic man could have thought of this time when she felt it. 

A sense of familiarity washed over her. She felt... relaxed, not only mentally, but physically. Her bones and muscles no longer felt tense, but she wasn’t in any pain. The noises outside didn’t completely vanish, but they sounded quiet. Not muffled like when she manually had to block them out. She took off her glasses and she found that her eyes no longer strained from constantly keeping in her x-ray vision and heat vision. She was relaxed, and not in pain. She was free. 

It was until that thought popped into her head that she realized that this was not the causing of kryptonite, no, this was because of the light hue of fiery red that was outside. She ran over to the balcony of the currently empty apartment, and looking out towards this new city, she could almost perfectly envision Argo city on Krypton. For just a second, she was a 12-year-old Kara Zor-El, and the only worries she had in the world were her tests for joining the Science Guild so that she could become a scientist like her father, like she was meant to be. The nostalgia of her dead planet and her long-gone family overrode the panic of the people around her and in the streets. For once, Kara Danvers could be Kara Zor-El, and she no longer had to worry about her failures and restraints. Her failure to protect and raise Kal. Her failure to teach the only other Kryptonian about their culture. 

The restraint she had to have all the time. Her restraint when touching people. Her restraint when she is angered. Because, oh yes, the sunny Kara Danvers had so much rage inside. It was always simmering, not directly under the surface of her steely skin, no it ran far deeper. It was rooted inside of her. The anger she had at the dead people who left her alone because of their own arrogance. The anger at having to hide, hide the intelligence she worked so hard for, hide the power she had when people were derogatory and condescending. She knew she could take down everyone and everything on this meager little planet if she really wanted to. But the pain is what covered and hid even her fury. Pain because there was no point in being angry at people she couldn’t even express herself to. The pain because she knew she would never be able to bear the loss of another world. The pain of having lost so much and then being separated from all she had left. The pain of watching her only blood family not want to bond with her, watching him stutter with a heavy accent when he tried to speak their native language. The pain at never being able to truly feel and embrace her chosen family, because she was always a hair away from hurting someone.

Her chosen family, yes, she liked to think of it that way. She chose them, in the end, because even though she was left with them against her own wants, she chose them in the end. Her only relative was far too busy to deal with the only living thing left from his planet. He could never understand how at the back of her mind she always thought about how in those 24 years spent sleeping in pitch dark, he grew up without her, without the stories of his birthplace and without the stories of Rao. Sometimes she thought of him more as a human with powers, than a Kryptonian.

Kara Zor-El missed truly feeling, and she wondered, did Kal feel the same, or did he not since he had never had the opportunity to truly feel unless it was the pain of a glowing green shard of her dead planet. Hers, because Kal never truly experienced it. 

How could he miss something he never had?

And yet, as she asked that Kara already knew the answer because she knew far too well that she missed the life she never got to have.

She loved her adoptive family, and she loved what she had cultivated for herself with Alex here on Earth, but she also misses her studies. She misses being in the science guild and potentially working with Zor-El in the lab. She missed training with Aunt Astra while Alura looked on faux disapprovingly. She misses walking to the Rao festival with her best friend when they were finally old enough to join the elders in the ceremony. 

However, she never had that in the first place.

She never got to properly join the science guild, she never got to work on projects with her father, and she never reached the age where she was allowed to train with her aunt nor participate in Rao’s ceremony. 

What she got instead was a front-row seat to the absolute terror on the day of Krypton’s death, and a clear picture of the blinding light as she cried for her parents she knew were gone the moment her radiated planet crumbled and struck her pod.

The pod she spent 24 years in while floating stuck in time, the pod that gave her claustrophobia yet the pod she treasured because it was one of the few things she had left from home.

She truly was desperate sometimes, and it was then, the times when she was desperate to let her anger out and punch something she knew would break like her planet, that she missed Kara Zor-El’s elegance and grace. Because the House of El were nobles, and even as a child Kara Zor-El was meant to stand proud and with poise. But her position on Krypton meant nothing on Earth, even her intelligence meant nothing, because it would call far too much attention to her if she showed this world how primitive they truly were. 

Still relishing in the feeling of home, she was shaken out of her stupor by her cell phone ringing. Right, the sun was red, and neither she nor Clark had their powers. He and Alex must be freaking out. She sighed and let an unbidden tear roll down her cheek, surprised. She made her way to the counter and answered her phone once she saw it was Alex. She hoped Ka- Clark was alright. No matter how selfishly she enjoyed this sudden and hidden gift, she still cared deeply about him, even if he didn’t reciprocate.

“Alex?”

“Kara! Are you okay, I’m on my way to Metropolis right now, and I’m getting you and Clark out of there. Neither of you is safe without your powers and-” Kara cut her off, internally rolling her eyes at her sister’s worry.

“Alex, I’m okay. I don’t know about Clark but I’m fine. Call him and go get him first. He’s the one Lex is looking for anyway. I promise I’ll stay out of trouble.”

Kara could sense Alex’s reluctance, but knew she had a point. The older sister sighed, “Fine. But I’m coming to you right after. Understand?”

“Yes, mom,” she tried to lighten the mood with her bit of sarcasm. It didn’t work.

“Alright, I’ll see you soon, stay safe.”

“I promise, bye, love you,” she always ended her family calls with an ‘I love you’, just in case.

“Love you too, bye,” Kara let Alex hang up and she moved over to the couch in the middle of the apartment. She could see the same red sky from here as she could in her room on Krypton. She realized that at this moment, Kara felt more normal than ever before on Earth. Though she could no longer comfort herself with her sister’s heartbeat, she found she didn’t need it at the moment. She would always need Alex, but she had missed the sky being this color. The sky was red, and it was normal. Selfishly, she let a smile form on her face, and tears fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wondered about that scene in season 4. Like, what was Kara doing that day? Was she happy or scared? Was she affected? So, this is what came out of that. I hope you enjoyed and constructive criticism is very much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is the one where I hate on Clark the whole time, because why not lol.

They stormed inside the apartment, Clark still in his reporter clothes and Alex with worry plastered onto her face. They stood in shock as they watched the blonde, powerless Kryptonian in front of them, lounging on the couch facing the window, simply gazing at the dancing red lights that bounced off of the skyscrapers of the city, eyes shining with remembrance. 

Clark’s eyes narrowed and Alex became filled with concern, there had to be something wrong with Kara for her to be acting this way, seemingly out of it and-

“Kara, what are you doing,” Clark’s voice shook Alex out of her distressing thoughts.

Having not noticed them before, Kara whipped her face around to them, looking hopeful and content. She apparently remembered something, and she stood up quickly, immediately walking over to Alex and lightly putting her hands on her arms and pressing down on the soft skin slowly.

Still concerned with how Kara was acting, Alex asked what she was doing before she was cut off, again.

In a swift movement, Kara pulled her older sister close to her, her family, and she wrapped her arms around her, hugging her for a couple of seconds, simply enjoying the feeling she knew would not last but would be remembered for years to come. The feeling of unrestrained love and affection, even better than any anger held back that she might have gotten the chance to let out. 

It wasn’t until a sob broke out from Kara that Alex finally caught on to what was happening and held Kara in the strongest hug she could muster, going as far as to bury her head into the other girl’s shoulder and holding her while Kara’s body shook from the happy and grateful energy inside of her.

Clark, still confused but silent, watched on a bit impatiently. He didn’t understand why Kara was crying, or why the two sisters were hugging for long, but he needed to get out of Metropolis before Lex came looking instead of waiting up in LuthorCorp.

“Look, guys, I don’t understand what’s going on here but-”

“Shut up, Clark,” It was Alex that spoke up first. 

Her blunt response didn’t really surprise him, as he figured it was just part of her character, but he was really surprised when Kara spoke up next, “Of course you don’t understand, Clark. So just this once, shut up,” she went back to hugging Alex before both girls pulled away after a couple more minutes. 

Alex kept her hands in Kara’s feeling her baby sister squeeze them every so often just because she could.

* * *

“How are you so calm? We could die at any moment and people are running around like chickens with their heads cut off and you’re just… fine, acting a little weird, but fine,” Clark questioned as they got into Alex’s car, both of them in the back with the tinted windows.

Kara gave him an almost pitying look, and it only confused him more, “Kal, I’m calm because this is my normal. Seeing the sky be red… it’s, normal to me.”

Clark was shocked, “Normal? Nothing about this is  _ normal _ . The sky is  **red** , Kara, we don’t have our powers, and I can barely function. Why are you so okay with this,” by the end of his rant, he sounded more frustrated than anything, but he didn’t miss the nasty side-eye Alex was giving him, and when he turned to face Kara, the angry look on her face. Crap. What did he say?

“Have you ever  _ truly _ felt something, Kal? Felt something without worrying if it’s going to break under your brutally strong hands? Have you ever had to strain to  _ not hear things _ because everything is too loud,” she seemed to genuinely be waiting for an answer.

“N-”

“No! You haven’t,” she shouted before Clark could finish answering, seeing where this was going, “There’s a reason I get sensory overload more often than you do Kal! I grew up on Krypton, my formative years were  _ there,  _ not here. I  _ remember _ being able to hug without having to worry if I’m going to hurt someone. I  _ remember  _ how it felt to  **not** have powers,” tears were streaming down her face again, but this time it was because of her anger. Her anger at not having her home anymore, “I’m calm because the sky is finally  _ red again _ . On Krypton, the sky was red  _ all the time _ because Rao was shining his light on us, not that you would know anything about Rao anyway, you wear that crest on your chest, the crest of the House of El, and you don't  _ truly _ know what it means."

“Kara-” Kal was ashamed now, he had gotten her started on this and she was clearly enjoying the moment before he had ruined it.

“Do you realize how hard it is to wake up some days and see a sky the wrong color? Sometimes I look up, and- and I see a blue sky and a yellow sun, and it’s  _ wrong _ . I still expect to see a red sun, some days, and today I finally get  _ my  _ normal. So if I can deal with  **9 years** of seeing a sky the wrong color, you can deal with one day.”

The car became quiet aside from Alex and Kara’s sniffling, the latter still looking out the car window leaving Clark to sit quietly in the seat next to her.

* * *

A few minutes later, the three of them finally arrived at Alex’s apartment, and they settled in, Clark wanting to apologize, “ ‘m sorry,” he sighed in a quiet voice.

“It’s okay, you didn’t understand,” Kara sounded sincere- tired, but sincere, and she left her sister and Clark in the room alone, making her way to the balcony again to savor the moments she had feeling physically relaxed again.

“You would think Superman would be more considerate of others’ feelings, not only his own,” started off Alex, she was pissed and Clark was about to hear all the reprimand she had been waiting to give him for years.

“I know, I didn’t think,”

“That’s right, you didn’t think, at least not about Kara. How is it that I, her adoptive sister, knew more about Kara’s reaction to the situation than her fellow Kryptonian? Emphasize on Kryptonian, because you’re the only family she has left. At least by blood.

Clark sighed, “You know why I left her with the Danvers, with you.”

“Yeah, you left her Clark. And every time you tell me  _ why, _ it seems like you’re just making excuses up for not wanting to struggle. She was dealing with the loss of her  _ planet, _ her  _ world.  _ Yet you couldn’t take her in, couldn’t even spend more time with her at least, because, oh-  _ you _ were dealing with your identity crisis and struggling with figuring out your life. I wouldn’t have killed you to visit more than once or twice a year, Clark. You didn’t even help with her adjustment to her powers, because like she just said, she didn’t grow up with powers as you did! We didn’t know how to help her, she had to do that all on her own. Oh, and aside from that, she was adjusting to this brand new world, and then dad goes away, and her best friend  _ dies _ when she was just starting to do good for her standards in high school! It’s- It’s still unbelievable, Clark, how little you were involved in her life.”

“I was young and stupid, Alex. You have to understand, I couldn’t do much for her.”

“Well, it seems like you’re still stupid, Clark! Because, spoiler alert, you  _ still  _ don’t ever visit.  _ She  _ had to come to  _ you _ today so she could spend time with her cousin. Do you know that she still blames herself for you not knowing how to speak Kryptonian or anything about your culture? No! Of course, you don’t, because you don’t ever bother to talk to her.  _ I _ know more Kryptonian than you do, and I have less of an accent. Would it be such a bother for you to learn how to speak your native language? I have a job too, Clark. I also spend my time helping people and I’m busy with that, I find time to go on dates, and I find time to call Mom. Most importantly, I find time to spend with Kara, even if it’s only once a week.” Alex was crying from the frustration at this point, and her voice was hoarse from the yelling.

“I’m too busy sometimes, I can’t-”

“ _ How _ could you  **_ever_ ** be too busy for Kara? She is the most amazing being, and you would know that if you got to know your only relative better,” She stormed out of the living room and went to join Kara on the balcony, leaving Clark to think about the past nine years better. He would get better at this, he had to, for Kara.

* * *

As the last of the red went away from the sky, Kara experienced her last red sunset and was relieved to find a small amount of closure from the event. She had always watched the sunsets with her Aunt Astra, and it comforted her to know that she could have this last one. She thought that maybe Rao was giving her this as an impromptu gift, for all her struggles, even if it came in the form of Lex Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always viewed Kara and Clark's struggles to be immensely different, and while it's not a competition (though I certainly made it seem that way) I can't help but be bothered that Superman didn't start visiting more after he was settled in. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and constructive criticism is very much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember, the time skip makes this chapter take place in season 2 so it's a bit canon divergent. And now, the supercorp!!!  
> Including:  
> -Identity reveal  
> -Love confessions  
> -A little more Clark hate (oops)  
> -Relationship reveal  
> -And more!

**4 years later…**

Meeting for her lunch dates with Lena Luthor was probably the best part of her day. Kara couldn’t remember a time when she could be so carefree with someone who didn’t know her secret. It was selfish, for her to hide such a big part of herself from her best friend, but she needed this, someone to just be Kara with. She simultaneously hated the dates. They weren’t real dates, and she had to internally sigh every time she was labeled as simply a friend. To be honest, there truly was no separation of her identities when she was with Lena. She wasn’t Kara Danvers with the false meekness and scared attitude, Kara Zor-El with the elegance of a true noble, nor was she Supergirl with the forceful confidence. No, she was just Kara, with the real clumsiness, but also a real determination both physically and mentally. She was herself, and she couldn’t be that with many people these days. 

Alex had Maggie now, and Kara didn’t see her as much, but that was okay because she truly wanted Alex to be happy.

Winn spent a lot of his time with James as his tech support for Guardian, which she still wasn’t a big fan of.

And finally, Clarke never made good on his promise to visit more. She had accepted it as quickly as possible, seeing how getting her hopes up would only disappoint her more.

So now, she had Lena. She wasn’t a replacement or anything, and she definitely wasn’t her last option, but she loved how comfortable she was with her, it was relaxing. She knew, however, she had to break that calming bubble of happiness soon, or one day it would be too late, and Lena would think she wasn’t trusted, that this was all a game. It couldn’t be further from the truth, because in fact, she wished Lena saw her as more than a friend.

After a few moments of comfortable silence between the two women sitting in the CEO'S office, Kara spoke up, "Lena, there's something I have to tell you. It’s a secret I’ve been keeping from you, but I need you to know this isn’t because I don’t trust you. This is because I-I’ve been selfish and I wanted to keep you just a little bit longer,” Kara was tearing up now, and Lena seemed concerned, “I’m Supergirl,” she said as she unbuttoned her shirt and pulled off her glasses, searching Lena’s face for any sign of anger or hurt.

Instead, what she found seemed to be softness and relief, “It’s okay Kara, I completely understand. I don’t hold it against you,” she smiled softly as she said it, hurrying to reassure the obviously nervous girl in front of her.

Kara sobbed in relief at the reveal, and she slowly walked into Lena’s inviting arms, “Th-thank you so much, Lena. I don’t know what I would do without you, I feel so free when I’m with you-” at the sudden confession, Kara briefly wondered if it was too much, if Lena was going to be able to read between the lines and reject her.

“I...I feel the same way Kara, there’s nothing to thank me for. I couldn’t bear to be without you, darling,” Lena hid slightly in the hug, hoping she interpreted Kara’s words correctly.

Kara, meanwhile, was thinking the exact same thing when she said, “Lena, would you like to go on a date with me? Like, a real ‘I have feelings for you date’,” she mentally cringed at her wording, but hey, she was waiting for her long time crush (more than a crush) to either reject her or say yes to the date.

“I would love that Kara.”

And Kara Zor-El beamed.

* * *

The two women were cuddling inside Kara’s apartment, watching Lilo & Stitch on the tv. After their first date, Lena kissed Kara goodnight and asked if she would be her girlfriend. Kara happily responded yes, and they were almost a month into the relationship. Lena’s month had been filled with soft kisses and warm movie nights after she mentioned she hadn’t seen any Disney movies growing up. Kara’s month was filled with red lipstick stains and so much smiling time that her sister was starting to get suspicious. 

Feeling that Lena was a bit distracted from the movie, Kara turned to look at her girlfriend (she still felt giddy every time she thought of Lena as her  _ girlfriend _ ), “what’s wrong babe,” the pet name came naturally to Kara after a few days together when she first blurted it out.

“Nothing darling,” she said unconvincingly while she tried to get back to the movie, but she caught the disbelieving look Kara was giving her and relented, “It’s just, I’ve been thinking about what you said when you revealed your identity, going over this one phrase again and again,” Kara wordlessly urged her to continue, “you said, ‘I feel so free when I’m with you’, and at first I thought it was a romantic phrase you thought of in the moment, but I realize that you cut yourself off when you said it, like you didn’t mean to. And...I’ve wondered- and I hope this doesn’t sound too conceited of me, but, when else do you feel free? You don’t have to answer it’s just, you sounded so  _ awed _ when you said it.”

As Lena watched Kara’s head bow down a little, she realized she may have gone too far, and she was about to apologize if that was the case when Kara started to respond, “I’ll admit, I hardly ever felt that way when I said that. Feeling free when I’m with you, it’s part of the reason I fell in love with you in the first place, and yes, I love you Lena Kieran Luthor, you don’t have to say it back but just know that I do,” Kara spoke with such earnest love, “and to be honest, there was only one other time that I felt so free here on Earth. Even with Alex, with Clark, with everything I could have had in the world, I never felt truly unbound, because I’m always holding something back, and with you, I don’t feel like I have to. The  _ only _ other time I felt untethered,” she continued with a bit of caution, knowing her brother was a touchy subject for Lena, “was the day that the sun turned red here on Earth, the day Lex turned it red,” at Lena’s slightly shocked face, she continued, “and though it might have been selfish of me to feel that way when everyone else was clearly panicking, and knowing now that you were in danger that day, I couldn’t help but feel the most like myself I ever had on this planet. Because, for all it's malicious intentions, Lex Luthor, your brother, unknowingly gave me the best closure from Krypton I could ever get with a day full of a red sky and a red sunset.”

Lena laughed a little at the end of Kara’s speech, “Oh, what I would pay to see his reaction to hearing that. God, Kara no, it most definitely wasn’t selfish of you to enjoy that day so much. I would be held captive by my Lex countless times if it meant you could have a sense of normalcy again,” she pulled Kara close for a hug once she saw the quiet tears streaming down the blonde’s face.

“Gosh, you understand me too well, you understand me, you understand,” Kara’s grateful repetitions setting Lena a bit on edge again. Who hadn’t understood? 

“Kara, darling, who doesn’t understand?”

**“** Uh, Kal, I mean Clark,” Kara reluctantly began, “he uh, he was mad that I was enjoying the red sun. He apologized after! But he also promised to visit me more… he doesn’t, but I don’t hold it against him! Really!”

“I wasn’t asking you to convince me Kara,” Lena pulled back and lifted a brow, “but based off of your crinkle,”

“Dammit, the crinkle,” Kara pouted.

“You are upset about it. Why exactly was Superman angry anyway,” Lena revealed that she also knew Superman’s secret identity, and her eyes dared Kara to change the subject.

“Well, you know Kal-El didn’t grow up on Krypton. He doesn’t know what it’s like to be powerless unless he feels pain from Kryptonite along with it. I do. I did. He forgets that Krypton was a thing, sometimes. It does make me sad sometimes, to not be able to really hold things without being overly cautious, but that’s what I meant when I said you make me feel free, Lena. I don’t completely forget about how careful I have to be, I’m never going to be able to afford to do that, but you make it seem so much smaller than it is. You make me feel  _ normal _ again. You make me feel as amazing as I did on Krypton. And no, I’m not really Kara Zor-El anymore, but I’m not just Kara Danvers either, nor Supergirl, I’m just Kara. You make it feel like the sky and sun are red again.  _ You _ are my new sun, Lena. Don’t tell Alex, you and her share being my world, but you take the spot for my sun. Your light, it shines on me as greatly as Rao, and it is absolutely extraordinary. You are  _ breathtaking _ .” Kara feels so much lighter after telling Lena how she felt. It had only been a month, but Kara’s love was far too strong to be hidden from her partner.

“Did you just compare me to a god, Kara,” Lena asked a little astonished at how Kara had declared her love for her. With a sheepish nod in response to her question, Lena couldn’t help but say, “I love you too, by the way. I really do, and not just because you said all these things, but because you feel like home to me Kara, and it’s all I’ve ever wanted. Oh, and Superman will be hearing from me the next time he comes around. I don’t care if I’m a Luthor I will be criticizing him heavily.”

Kara accepted it, knowing Lena wasn’t going to give up on this even if she said that Alex had already tried. 

* * *

**3 months later…**

Kara’s Earth birthday was being celebrated in her apartment, and everyone was there. Alex, Maggie, James, Winn, and even J’onn visited for a brief moment to give Kara a gift. And finally, Lena was there too, sitting next to Kara eagerly waiting for her gift to be opened. 

She had kept it a secret from Kara all this time, and even though she hated hiding it, it was worth it to see her girlfriends’ face when she clicked the red button on the remote and saw the huge lamp in front of her light up red, waiting for Lena to explain, hopeful that it was what she thought it was.

“It’s a red sun lamp, Kara. I developed several lamps and light bulbs themselves… I remember how you said you missed being unguarded when you held someone, so I made this…”

Kara, still in awe, bent the lamp to face her, and she practically melted the moment it hit her entire body, closing her eyes and sighing as everyone around her watched.

“I hope you like it,” Lena asked nervously.

Kara motioned for her to come closer to her in the lamps’ shining light, and Lena stepped in front of her, immediately being pulled into a hasty embrace and Lena finally felt what Kara’s true hugs felt like.

Alex watched the intimate moment with tears in her eyes as her little sister looked so vulnerable in front of her, reminding her far too much of how the girl looked four years prior. She watched as Kara held Lena just as how she had been held at one point, and she immediately started bringing her wallet out from the back pocket of her jeans.

She started counting the money the moment Kara pulled back from the hug and stared into Lena’s eyes, and while Alex didn’t know it, Kara was asking for permission to reveal her and Lena’s relationship and had Lena nod back a yes.

Alex slapped the money into Maggie’s waiting hand when her baby sister placed her hands on either side of Lena’s face and kissed her right after Alex averted her gaze.

Everyone in the room was smiling as they learned of the couple’s relationship, and when the innocent kiss was broken off- a silent ‘I love you so much’ whispered after, everyone congratulated the two women, saying they were happy for both of them.

Alex figured she didn’t need to give the shovel-talk today, Lena Luthor had proven her love (for the moment), and she didn’t want to ruin Kara’s (or Lena’s) happiness.

Everyone said their goodbyes and were internally celebrating when they left Kara’s apartment, leaving Kara and Lena to enjoy their little bubble a while longer.

“Rao, Lena, I can’t thank you enough for this,” Kara started after a moment of just running her fingers through Lena’s dark hair.

“You don’t have to thank me for anything, darling. I did this because it would make you happy, and that’s all I want. I’m glad you like it, and I have the lights installed in my apartment for when you visit.”

Kara couldn’t stop smiling, she felt so relaxed, “You are  _ amazing _ , Lena Luthor, I am so lucky to have you,” she smiled more watching Lena blush from the compliments.

“Now, I don’t know about you, but I can think of some pretty fun things we can do with this lamp, maybe… move it over to the bed,” Kara smirked, watching Lena’s face turn into one of realization.

Well, Lena certainly hadn’t thought about this when she was making the red sun lamps, but it was the only thing on her mind now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I hope you guys enjoyed this, I wrote most of it at 3 am and I'll have you know that every time I write 'criticism' I have to have autocorrect fix it for me, so constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wondered about that scene in season 4. Like, what was Kara doing that day? Was she happy or scared? Was she affected? So, this is what came out of that. I hope you enjoyed and constructive criticism is very much appreciated!


End file.
